


3AM

by gAdgEt920



Category: GOONS - Fandom, Goons Podcast - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Smut, bed, cuddly sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:13:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26607280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gAdgEt920/pseuds/gAdgEt920
Summary: It was 3 AM and Chris was horny
Relationships: Dooo/BigPuffer
Kudos: 21





	3AM

**Author's Note:**

> Gotta thank Dellie for beta readin this <3 love ya dood

It was 3 AM and Chris was horny. 

It wasn't that his hormones were acting up on him like a frigid school boy. It was because he couldn't shake his mind off of the person sleeping next to him. 

He was lucky enough to share the room with Dooo; he had already admired the man for his talent and witty jokes, but when he had seen him in person, had almost fallen to his knees. How could someone like him still be a virgin? 

Chris shook his head. He was not supposed to be thinking that; they were friends. Good friends... Nothing more, nothing less. 

But fuck, it was kinda hard to think when Dooo was sleeping next to him, wearing nothing but a teal cotton shirt and a pair of grey shorts that hugged his ass just right. 

If you're curious why they were in bed together, well... The receptionist had booked them in the wrong room so now they had to share a bed. Dooo had said he was cool with sharing, he had even winked at him and punched his arm jokingly. 

"Who knows, my good old friend Puffer over here might pop my cherry," he had said, grabbing their luggage and moving towards the elevator.

Chris turned to his side, already half mast in his boxers. "Fuck..." he whispered under his breath. One of his hands wandered to his crotch, lighty palming himself at the thought of the man next to him. He sighed reluctantly. Fine... He'd maybe do it to ease the arousal... He'd be quiet... He could be fucking quiet. 

Dooo moaned. 

_Shit._

_He is sleeping. He is sleeping. He is sleeping._ Chris reminded himself. He had to be careful. He can't be too loud or he'll wake Dooo up. There’s no way he wouldn’t be uncomfortable; it could spoil their friendship. 

But oh, god, Dooo's moans were getting to him. What the hell; the man was having a fucking wet dream or something. Chris felt like he was gonna ruin his favorite pair of boxers if Dooo didn't stop. 

"Chris....fuck..."

Chris blinked, looking over to Dooo as he swore under his breath. 

The man was clutching a pillow, the outline of his hard cock visible through his thin shorts, just waiting to be touched. Chris had to look away, arousal skyrocketing. 

That was it for him, hand dropping to his boxers.

He started slow, just savoring the moans repeating in his head. Chris had to bite his shirt to keep himself quiet. He was painfully hard; he knew that stroking wasn't enough but he needed to do it. 

"Chris..."

Sweat rolled down his forehead, fuck... He would have to be quiet but fucking hell, Dooo was moaning his name and he wanted nothing more than to fuck his sweet ass.

Chris settled into a slow rhythm, just gently stroking his cock as he listened to Dooo. He wondered what he was dreaming about. Whatever it was... He seemed to be a part of it. 

He picked up his pace, his breath hitching up as he did. His hips jerked lightly at the thought of Dooo beneath him, lying face down as Chris pounded his ass, whining into the mattress. 

Chris wished he'd taken the extra pillow cause if Dooo saw him now he wouldn't have an excuse for it. He was already drooling at the lewd thoughts, and, immersed in his own head, he didn’t notice Dooo sitting up fully awake behind him.

Dooo’s eyes blew wide as he watched Chris, fully erect and blissfully attending to it. All of this was happening so soon after he had a dream about him? _Shit._

And Chris didn't seem to notice him. Maybe he was just horny and needed to stroke it off. Dooo was just about to lay back down, pretend to be asleep and let his imagination indulge him later but then-

"F-fuck.... Eric..."

Dooo's eyes went wide. That's all it took and he was already turning over to face Chris. He gently wrapped his arms around him, one of his hands roaming down south and the other hooking gently around his hip. 

"Let me help you with that,” he whispered into Chris's ear.

Chris stopped abruptly at the touch. "W-What?"

"Heard you calling my name, baby... I'm here to help, don't worry."

Chris was thankful that the lights were turned off because he was sure that he was red as a fucking tomato. "You're pretty keen on popping my cherry, Chris, do you want to?" Dooo whispered into his ear. 

It took all of Chris's willpower not to cum right then and there. 

"I need an answer, Chris. Do you really think you’ll be able to sleep next to me right now? Tell me what you want."

Chris swallows a lump in his throat. "I-fuck... Yes..."

Chris looked up to Dooo, watching the smile across his face as his hand gently stroked Chris’s cock. "You know... I was dreaming about you, Chris. Really want this in my ass, baby..." he murmured, thumb smearing the precum down his cock. Chris had to blink twice to see if he was the one dreaming.

Dooo leaned down to kiss Chris, urging the man to face him. Dooo's eyes fluttered closed when he felt Chris’s lips against his, and he couldn't help but gently bite down. Fuck Dream Chris, the real one was much, much better. 

He urged Chris to lie on his back. Just like in the videos, Dooo reminded himself. He looked over at the nightstand to see if there's any lube... He knew that they had ended up in a honeymoon suite, so there was bound to be one. 

Chris was just trying to take deep breaths, still trying to figure out whether this was a dream or not. 

Dooo smiled as he grabbed the small bottle from the nightstand. He chuckled at the thought of all the gay porn he'd watched to try to fully prepare himself for this. "Chris, I'm gonna need you to help me out, baby, cause I'm not sure that your sweet cock is gonna fit. Care to lube me up first?"

Chris looked up at him, nodding as he sat up. He was still at loss for words, but whatever Dooo wanted, he would gladly indulge. 

Dooo straddled his hips, smiling at him as he showed off the small bottle of lube. "Not much of a fan of this flavor... But it will do for now." Still hovering over Chris’s thighs, Dooo takes a moment to compare the size of their cocks. Chris felt the awkward tension when he saw him comparing their sizes. "You know what? I'm not gonna complain. If that's going up my ass then good." Dooo says, smiling at him, admittedly Chris was more well-endowed than Dooo.

Chris was just in awe of how casual Dooo was acting with all this, especially for Dooo’s first time. He blushed, wondering what would happen to them afterward. But for now he had so much more to focus on; Dooo was pouring lube on his fingers and guiding them carefully between his legs. "Be gentle now... One finger at a time."

Chris nodded, resting his chin on Dooo's shoulder. The pretty boy with the ass that he had dreamed of fucking was in his grasp now. He could admit to masturbating at the thought of his ass, screenshots from one of his guitar videos tucked shamefully away on his hard drive. 

Dooo shivered when Chris slid a finger in, shifting at the slight stretch. He'd done this so many times to himself but the feeling of someone else doing it was entirely new to him. He bit his lip when he felt Chris add another finger, and Dooo couldn’t help but think that he was fucking glad it was him. He watched a few of his videos before and Chris’s adorable face had been the star of every lewd dream he had had since. 

Chris startled at the feeling of Dooo's slick hand on his cock again. He was wiping lube on him, and Chris flushed, leaning closer to leave kisses on his exposed neck.

Dooo moaned softly, the feeling of Chris's stubble lightly scratching his neck sending shivers down his spine. The thought of the same stubble on his thighs had heat shooting through Dooo like lightning. 

"God, please, I'm ready..." Dooo groans, looking at Chis. He smiled, giving him a kiss as he lifted his hips and slowly sank down on his cock. Dooo moaned, reveling in the fullness as he felt Chris' cock press into him. He swore under his breath.

"Y-You okay?" Chris asks, his face looking so innocent concerned, as if he wasn't fucking Dooo’s ass at the moment. Dooo nods, grinning distractedly at him as he leaned in for another kiss. 

Chris settled his hands on Dooo's hips, easing him into a slow and steady rhythm. Dooo had wrapped his arms around his neck, his face full of bliss as he bounced on his cock. For a second, Chris forgot that Dooo was a virgin, watching the desperate way the man was rolling his hips as he sunk down on Chris’s cock. 

"Don't… look at me like that, Chris... I’ve been waiting for this for a long time..." Dooo murmured, panting as their rhythm slowly increased. 

Chris loved him like this, watching him whine at his own motion, face crumbling in pleasure as he ground down on Chris’s cock, but he felt a little guilty making him do all the work. He tightened his grip on Dooo’s hips, pulling him down to a stop. "Hold on.. L-Lie on your back," he instructed, propping himself up on one elbow..

Dooo was surprised by the request but he complied, slipping gently off of Chris’s cock. He was so hot and bothered in the moment, panting with the lingering feeling of Chris’s cock inside him, that he would do whatever Chris desires.

Dooo had never really considered this position before; he was so focused on being the power bottom that he could never imagine himself in missionary. Still,he wrapped his legs around Chris's hips, watching as the younger man focused on slipping in. Chris's hips suddenly jerked, taking Dooo by surprise and dragging a moan out of his throat. He found himself wrapping his arms around Chris, one hand grabbing a fistful of his hair. Chris picked up the pace abruptly, fucking him hard and fast, like he had been holding back when Dooo was on top. 

"O-Oh fuck... Chris..." Dooo couldn't think of anything besides his name. The man was fucking him six ways to Sunday and he felt so full. His back arched as Chris hit his sweet spot. He couldn't even reach up to kiss him when he had his head thrown back, soft, desperate noises escaping his mouth.

"Chris... I-I'm gonna..."

"Wait... Just a few more for me... C-Cum with me Eric."

The way he said his name sounded like a plea. Dooo groaned through his teeth, head filling with the need to follow Chris’s instruction, waiting for him. 

With one last thrust, Chris came with a cry, and Dooo’s vision went white as he let himself follow. Chris ground into him, rolling thrusts that slowed as he chased the last of his orgasm, and Dooo sighed gently, shifting at the sticky feeling of the cum he had painted his own stomach with. Another whimpering moan left him as Chris slid out gently, crawling up Dooo’s body to tuck his face into his neck.

A thought idly crossed Dooo’s mind: he was glad he got his cherry popped by the star of every fantasy he had. 

Dooo chuckled, uncertainty in his tone. "Well, I had a fucking great time, though I think I need a shower... What about you? Uhm... Oh..." He trailed off, eyeing the hair of the man attempting to burrow sleepily into his chest.

Chris was lightly snoring on top of him, exhausted and comfortable in Dooo’s presence. 

Dooo sighed. That shower would have to wait until morning. 

As the thought occurred to him, Dooo tried to imagine what would happen in the morning. His anxieties hit him all at once as he thought about it. He was afraid of their relationship, which had barely begun, just ending. 

He suddenly felt cold. At that very moment, he felt Chris mumble something and roll to the side, pulling Dooo into a tight embrace, burying his face in Dooo's neck and sleepily pressing kisses into his skin. 

Dooo smiled, letting his fingers tangle in Chris’s hair as he fell asleep.

Maybe things wouldn't be so bad in the morning.


End file.
